Jad
'Appearance: '''Jad is a tall, slim man with medium length brown hair. He used to have light green eyes, but after being exposed to Yoma blood, now has silver eyes. He wears a full set of Lunar Armour (Runescape) with the exception of the hood. '''History: '''Jad was born of a wood cutter and a mage. He was the eldest child and had one younger sister, Yuma. One day, while Jad was practicing his spell, his parents and sister were lost in a tragic accident when a magical artifact his mother was investigating suddenly exploded violently. In truth, the artifact was a Dragon Ball that had somehow ended up in Jad's world that brought Yuma and her parents with it when it returned to Vine and Goku's world. Jad became an adventurer, completing many difficult quests until a search for the legendary Stone of Jas led to him being transported to Vine's world where he would be reunited with his sister, the now Claymore, Yuma. Jad was mortally wounded during a battle with a demon known as Nex, but was saved when Vine and Kakashi Hatake preformed medical Ninja arts to transfer Yuma's Yoma blood into Jad. Jad recovered and was spared from fully awakening thanks to several magical Elemental Runes he was carrying with him. He is now an Elemental Claymore, capable of fueling Yoki energy through the runes melded into his body to achieve various Elemental Awakened states. He is the husband of cm47anna's combatant, Anna, and together they have a son named Aeron. He is also the leader of the team known as the eight elementals and the soul elemental of the eight elementals. '''Combat: '''Jad is an impressive user of both sword and spell, capable of using extremely high level magic with relative ease and with sword techniques that rival those of any Claymore. '''Techniques: '''Jad's ultimate technique is Elemental Awakening, but he has several other powerful techniques as well. ''Elemental Awakening: ''By drawing out his Yoki energy and the energy of an element, Jad transforms into one of 5 Dragon forms with greatly increased combat abilities. He is able to awaken both fully and partially and return to his normal state. ''Yoki Surge: Jad releases a burst of Yoki Energy into a powerfull beam attack. Completionist Defense: ''By using his completionist cape as a shield, Jad can blow away an enemy, temporarily transforming them into a random animal. ''God Sword: ''The God Sword is Jad's weapon of choice, and by switching the hilt on the weapon, the abilities of the sword change as well. Armadyl godsword: Increased attack power. Bandos godsword: Decreases opponents defense Saradomin godsword: Healing Zamorak godsword: Freezing ''Other Items: ''Jad uses several other items and techniques including Overload Potions (a potion that dramatically increases all combat skills but damages the body) Saradomin brew (A healing potion that somewhat diminishes combat ability while increasing defense and healing the body. Used to counteract the negative effects of Overload Potions) and most notably, his pet Tz-Tok Jad '''Transformations: '''Jad has 5 elemental states, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Final. ''Fire: ''A dragon state that amplifies fire magic. Looks similar to a competionist Dragon from Runescape. ''Water: ''A snake-like Dragon that amplifies water magic. ''Wind: ''A dragon that is similar in build to a Nightfury from How to Train Your Dragons. It amplifies wind magic. ''Earth: ''A wingless, flightless, wormlike dragon similar to Grabloids from Tremors. Amplifies earth magic. ''Final: ''A large, snake-like dragon, similar to Shenron (Dragon Ball). Amplifies all elements of magic. ''Other techniques as described by rsclaymore: ''special awakening combat moves are '(air) 'nightfury fire surge (his fire surge spell changes into a nightfury fireball when in his partial air elemental awakened form) '(water) 'water cannon (an increase in size and power of a water surge spell when jad is in his water partial awakened form) '(earth) 'graboid vision is when jad is in his partial earth awakened form he doesnt have any eyes so he uses his hearing like sonar to see expert use in nighttime battles or in dark caves also there is the spike strike 4 when he is in his partial earth awakened form he has the ability to change the spikes on his arms into moving blades '(fire) 'fire storm a flame so hot that it melts weapons (used in his partial fire awakened form) '(final) '''elemental surge a powerfull attack consisting all the elements into 1 powerful blast and used as a last reserve attack it is simmilar 2 vines distructobomb